The Consequences of Truth or Dare
by Katriel12
Summary: A late night game of Truth of Dare reaveals more than Remus can handle. One shot, set back in Marauder days. SiriusRemus. Warning: Contains slash! If you dont like mm romance, go away now! You have been warned.


The Gryffindor common room was completely empty, except for four boys sitting on the floor in front of the crackling fireplace.

"Truth or dare," James asked, looking at Remus.

"Truth," replied Remus quickly.

"Bo-ring!" said Sirius, leaning back on his hands.

Remus shot him a dirty look then looked back at James, "What do you want to know then, Prongs?"

James had an evil grin on his face, he said, "When you're a werewolf…" Remus looked around nervously, making sure that the room was completely empty, "…do you fancy other animals?"

Remus felt his face turn red, and quickly looked down at his hands which were in his lap. "Well, when I'm a wolf, my mind and everything is wolfish, so it's only natural that I would…" He thought of how the werewolf reacted to the black dog, and smiled to himself.

"So you are!" laughed James, "I thought so!"

Peter stuck out his tongue. "Gross, Moony." He turned to Sirius, "Why don't you have a girlfriend Sirius, everyone is after you." He looked bitter as he said this.

Remus leaned forward eagerly, staring at Sirius. He had always hoped, but he knew, deep down, that it wasn't because of him. Who would fall for a fifteen-year-old pervert werewolf?

Sirius looked at Peter, "I would have chosen dare you know."

"Okay, I dare you to answer the question," Peter snapped, annoyed.

"Fine, fine," said Sirius, "I guess you could say… I have my eye on someone.:

"Who?" Remus and Peter asked in unison. Remus' heart was racing. Could it be…? Sirius has never been after anyone; everyone is always after him. Why is he always single? It's not like he had to be.

"Sorry, my lips are sealed," said Sirius, smiling mischievously at Remus, who's stomach did a summersault.

James grinned knowingly at Sirius, who gave a small smile back, blushing slightly.

I surge of jealousy consumed Remus. Could it be James he had his eye on? Were they together secretly? They were very close, but they were best friends.

Well, he could test it…

"Sirius, I dare you to kiss James," Remus said glaring at Sirius, heart racing.

Sirius looked at Remus, eyes wide, then at James, with the same expression. James looked just as surprised.

"Well, will you do it or not?" asked Remus.

Sirius' surprised face face changed to a confident smile.

"Of course I will."

Sirius leaned toward James, who was still staring, dumbstruck.

Sirius closed his eyes and touched his lips to James, whose eyes snapped shut.

Peters eyes widened, staring fixedly at James, and he started breathing in short quick breaths.

Remus watched, confused. The kiss was very awkward, and uncomfortable. It was obvious it was their first with each other. Which is good, Remus thought, but he still felt a pang of jealousy deep in his stomach.

James pulled away from the kiss, wincing. "Lets not do that again."

"Ever," agreed Sirius, wiping his mouth. Remus smiled, relieved.

James looked at Remus, with another evil look on his face. "Okay, time for revenge." Remus braces himself for a horrible, embarrassing dare, but to his surprise, James turned to Sirius instead of him. "I dare you…" James paused and looked around at everyone, a huge grin on his face, then back at Sirius. "…To eat a chocolate frog."

"Er, okay," said Sirius, surprised. Remus raised his eyebrow at James. Some revenge.

"Oh, that's not all. You have to eat it… out of Remus' mouth."

Remus felt Sirius' eyes on him, he could feel his face getting warm, his palms sweaty.

"Wha…what?" He asked James, dumbly.

"You heard me Moony." James said, raised his wand and said, "Accio chocolate frog."

As the chocolate frog came zooming down the stairs from the boys' dormitory towards James, Remus looked at Peter, then at Sirius. Surely, this was a joke?

James caught the boy, and tossed it to Remus. "Okay, you know what to do."

Remus opened the box, blushing furiously, and put the chocolate frog in his mouth. The chocolate frog squirmed for a moment, then became perfectly still.

Sirius sat, looking at Remus for a moment. Remus was sure Sirius could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Sirius got up on his hands and knees, and crawled forward, so there faces were inches apart.

Remus could feel Sirius' breath on his face, and could see Sirius looking at him under heavy lids, noticing that Sirius' eyelashes were very long, and his eye were so dark they looked black. Remus licked his lips, and swallowed.

Sirius closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Remus', who blushed even deeper. There was no way Sirius could not feel his heart racing.

"Moony," Sirius whispered, his lips still touching Remus', "you have to open your mouth."

"Oh, right," Remus whispered back, and as he spoke he felt Sirius' tongue touch his own, and his eyes snapped shut. He could taste chocolate, and something he has never tasted before, which he knew must be the taste of Sirius. He felt Sirius' long hair touch his face, as Sirius licked the chocolate off of Remus' bottom lip.

Remus couldn't help it, he gave a low moan.

He felt Sirius freeze, and opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him, Sirius breathing heavily, with an unreadable emotion on his face. Horror?

Remus backed away slowly, eyes still locked with Sirius'. Then he turned and ran up the stairs to his dormitory, leaving the stunned boys behind him.

The next morning Remus woke up to find it was still dark out. He checked his watch: 5:52. He dressed and tiptoed to the door, not daring to think about what would happen if his friends woke up. Once he was out of the common room, he headed to the library.

The library was completely empty, as Remus expected. He grabbed his favorite book, (he didn't know why he kept reading it, he must have memorized it by now), and sat at his regular chair.

Hours passed quickly as Remus read, forcing himself not to think of the previous night, every time a thought would flash in his head, he would shake it out and force himself to continue reading.

Suddenly a hand reached from nowhere and pulled his book away.

Remus wheeled around, "Sirius, give it ba…"

Snape stood in front of him, looking disgustedly at the book. "The Picture of Dorian Gray? Are you kidding? You know Oscar Wilde was a queer."

Remus clenched his teeth together. "Snape, give it…"

"Imagine, a wizard writing muggle fiction. Disgusting blood-traitor. And the ministry took his wand and threw him in muggle jail as well. Serves him right. What was he there for again? Oh yeah, 'cause he was a dirty fag."

Remus was seething, "Times have changed Snape, homophobes are just gays afraid to own up to themselves."

"Oh really?" Snape grabbed Remus' arm, "So have you 'owned up' to Sirius?"

"How… how did you…?" Remus blushed deeply, knowing his secret was out.

"How could I miss it, pervert?" Snape slammed him against a bookshelf.

Remus flinched, Snape was holding onto both his arms tight enough to bruise. He reached into his pocket, pointing his want at Snape.

"Mobilicorpus!" Snapes body was flung across the room and into the wall.

Remus' eyes widened as he saw Sirius at the library door, his wand pointed at Snape, his expression wild. Sirius was whipping his wand back and forth, Snapes' body slamming into walls and bookshelves, which were crashing down on top of each other.

Remus found his voice. "Sirius! Stop!"

Sirius lowered his wand, and Snape fell to the floor, unconscious.

Sirius' eyes met Remus', still wild. He walked over to Remus, stepping over Snape, and pushed Remus against the bookshelf again.

Remus looked up at him, frightened. "Sirius, what are you doing?"

Sirius grabbed Remus' collar, pulling him up toward him. "You! You and Snape?" Remus stared, bewildered. "Your sick!" He shoved Remus away from him and ran out of the library.

Remus fell to his knees. He looked at Snapes' unconscious body then back to the library door.

Madam Pince walked through the door, looked around at her precious library, and fainted.

Sirius was staring across the great hall at the Slytherin table, James sat next to him, eating ravenously. Remus sat on James' other side, picking at his toast. He had not cleared up the whole Snape thing with Sirius, he was to angry.

"Disgusting." Sirius spat.

James looked up, horrified. "What are you talking about? These are the best pancakes I've ever had!"

"Not that, them." He glared at the Slytherin.

"Oh, well, yeah." James said, chewing thoughtfully. "But if it's what Remus wants, we'll have to accept it."

"No! No we won't! Imagine this, say you and Lily have a son," James smiled dreamily, "and Snape had a son as well, actually, no, nobody in their right mind would breed with that thing." He looked pointedly at Remus. "Okay, Lucius Malfoy then, imagine his son and your son fell in love. Imagine that!"

James shuddered. "Aw, gross. But really, that's not the same thing."

"Yes it is! It exactly the same!" Sirius banged his hand on the table.

"Er, yeah, well I have to go. So do you, your going to be late to charms. You have it with Lily! Your so lucky." He got up and walked to his out of the Great Hall.

Sirius stood up as well, slung his bag over his shoulder and walked toward the door. Remus waited until he was past the Slytherin table, then followed.

It was awkward, walking feet from each other, yet saying nothing. It didn't help that the halls were empty. Remus looked at his watch. There was a half-hour before class started. "Dammit, James," Remus muttered under his breath.

The mood got tenser and tenser as they walked, until finally Sirius spun around, and Remus, caught off guard, walked into him.

Sirius looked at him, not angry or disgusted, just sad. "Do you really want to be with him?" His hands were clenched and he looked as if he was bracing himself for the worst.

Remus started laughing uncontrollably. Sirius looked bewildered, and Remus calmed his laughter. He said, smiling, "There is nothing, at all, between Snape and I, you walked in on an sort of aggressive argument."

Sirius did not look comforted. "He was threatening you? I'll kill him!" He started to walk back to the Hall.

Remus grabbed him. "You almost did, remember? Just calm down, okay?"

Sirius took a deep breath, and then smiled at Remus. "I'm glad you've decided not to go out with Snape."

Remus rolled his eyes, "I was never going to, I thought that was clear."

"Okay, but," Sirius looked at him, and Remus could feel Sirius' breath on his face. "I'm really, really glad."

Sirius leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Remus'. Remus hesitated for a moment, before kissing back. Remus felt Sirius smile slowly, then lick Remus' bottom lip. Remus opened his mouth and Sirius' tongue explored his mouth hungrily. Remus gasped, and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck. Sirius wound his arms around Remus' waist, and they broke apart, breathing heavily. Remus smiled, then leaned back in, kissing with more force. Then Remus felt Sirius freeze. He opened his eyes and saw a shocked looking Lily Evans.

She had dropped her bag and her hand was covering her mouth. She lowered her hands and started, "Oh…my…god… Slash! Wow! This is great! Oh, can I tell my friend? Just one, I swear, she will be so jealous!" Sirius nodded dumbly, and Lily practically floated through the charms door.

"What the crap was that?" Sirius asked, looking frightened.

"I have no idea, but it wasn't really a bad reaction I guess." Remus held Sirius' started toward the charms door.

Sirius squeezed his hand and whispered, "Y'know, I love you."

Smiling, Remus squeezed back. "Me too."


End file.
